


Right Here

by TyrannoVox



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Abused!Remy, Belladonna Bashing, But just the first part of it, Depressed!Remy, F/F, F/M, FTM, Physical Abuse, Protective!Rogue, Stuff of Villians still happens, Stuff of villians never happened, Trans, Verbal Abuse, Violence, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Men Evolution AU. Remy is sent to spy with Piotr on the X-Men inside their school by Erik. His cover? Becoming a student. One thing though, Remy isn’t what his seems.</p><p>NOTE: This fic might offend your for having a character you never really thought as a transman or thought as an abuse victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd(though I'd liked it to be)
> 
> The first chapter is kinda like a test one to see how well it does on here. If I get enough people telling me to continue, Ii will. Also, why I decided to have Remy be the abuse victim is because to show that anyone can, The great Gambit is no exception. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy!
> 
> Also, sorry I kinda butchered their accents and upcoming French words in the (possible) following chapters.

The early morning sun bathed the city of Bayville with warmth, the sunlight shining into the open windows of the Bayville High School. Students were getting off of the bus and chatting away with their friends as some went into the building. The mood was perfect and cheerful all in all. The mood was about to change though thanks to the two newcomers.

Remy LeBeau Stood beside Piotr Rasputin stood at the end of the block, observing the students. They hardly stood out -save for Piotr with his sheer size- thanks to the clothing they wore. 

Remy had taken off his black cowl, making his bangs lay against his forehead, his eyes that was once black on red was now brown on white, giving everyone the illusion that he was a normal guy. He wore a maroon form-fitting t-shirt along with a dark grey button up shirt over the t-shirt. A pair of black loose jeans replaced his bottom half of his uniform, held up by a belt, completed by his fingerless gloves and combat boots while Piotr just wore a steel grey colored t-shirt that showed off some of his muscles with black jeans and boots. 

The two glanced at eachother before heading towards the door, ignoring the stares they were getting. To the student body, it was painfully obvious that the two were new. Because of this, they expected for the x-men kids to know about their presence by noon.

The two had already gotten their schedules the day before, therefore they could head straight for their homeroom. Unfortunately for a certain river mouse, Remy’s homeroom was hers.

* * *

 

Rogue knew that something was up. Her first clue was a group of girls who came rushing in to talk to their friend, they said something about “two new hot guys”. She certainly didn’t know that they were getting some new students. She looked over at the door and just as the bell rang, her teacher walked in along with someone she wasn’t expecting to see.

“Class.” Their teacher, Mr. Adams, began. “Meet our new student, Remy Lebeau.”

The said man gave a smirk, making most of the female students swoon apart from Rogue, who was more irritated than anything else. 

“Now Remy, go sit down next to Rogue.” Mr. Adams motioned towards her, making the girl scowl. Remy walked over, a smirk still on his face, before sitting down at the desk beside her.

“Roll call. Jenette Basin….”

Remy tuned the teacher out and started to look around the room. Most of the students in this class were average, nothing special about them. Rogue, on the other hand, was completely different. She certainly didn’t act like the other girls in class who are currently giving him the goo goo eyes. 

“Alright class. You have the remainder of homeroom to socialize to those that’s sitting close to you and finish your homework.” Mr. Adams told them before sitting down at his desk and went onto his computer.

“So.” Remy practically purred. “How did ya like mon present?”

“What are YA doin’ here?” Rogue glared.

“Well Chere, I jus’ Decided ta get a education. Ya never Know when ya gonna need it.”

“Right, sure ya here for that, and Ah’m touchable.”

He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. She has that fiery spirit that he read on the file of her. Although, the picture of her in the said file didn’t nearly do her justice.

“Can ya stop starin’ swamp rat?” Rogue hissed, glaring at him. 

“Oh nothing Chere, jus’ ya pretty face~”

“Augh! Ya so...so...Impossible, and we've only known each other for a very short time!”

Remy smirked and leaned back in his seat. In that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. He watched as Rogue ran out like a bat out of hell. Remy, on the other hand, stood calmly and walked casually out of the classroom and towards his first class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only thing that has been Beta'd is translating accents into writing, which you will see that with Kurt. Also, sorry if this was a very loooong wait. I thought I could free style this and not use any of the episodes but, as you can see, cant really do that lol. But hey, it's here now and that's all that matters.
> 
> Thanks to my friend who helps me with the accents.

Rogue seethed as she walked towards her first class which she has with Kitty and Kurt, her fingers gripping her books tightly. She glared daggers at the floor, her anger clouding her coherent thoughts. What was that slimeball doing here, in her school?! Oh how she hated that smug look on his face once he saw her and his brown eyes that seemed to be laughing at the coincidence that they had the same class. She just wanted to ring his neck…

“Rogue, wait up!” a voice called out from behind her, causing her to stop and look. She could see Kitty and Kurt running up towards her with bright smiles on their faces. She watched as they stopped before her, both panting from running.

“Oh my gosh guess wha- who pissed you off?” asked Kitty with a raised eyebrow.

“Ya’ll remember about that guy ah told ya about?”

“Zhe one vith zhe card?” asked Kurt.

“Turns out that he now goes ta school here and is in mah homeroom.”

“Really?” asked Kitty. “Is it just him?”

“Ah don’ know.”

“I don’t zhink zo.” Kurt state before pointing down the hall. The two looked and saw the hulking mass of Piotr, standing at a locker.

“Really?” Rogue huffed. “Can’t we get a break?!”

“Like, calm down Rogue. I’m sure they aren’t here to hurt us!” Kitty chirped, getting a look of disbelief from both Rogue and Kurt.

“Ya can’t be serious! Have ya forgotten about our fight against them?!”

“Rogue is right Kitty. You cannot be serious.”

“All I’m saying is that maybe we should just let them stay here. Maybe this will have a bright side!” 

“What bright side? Me draining that annoying stupid Cajun dry?” Rogue growled, sounding strangely like Logan. Kitty let out a slight groan at that. Why does Rogue have to be so difficult?

“Just try to not drain him or the big guy please? We don’t want the students to harass us anymore then they already do.”

Rogue grumbled and kept walking, hating how Kitty’s logic actually make sense.

* * *

 

Remy watched as the three walked off and to wherever their next class is before walking over to Piotr.

“Hey Pete, how was Homeroom?”

“Uneventful. How was yours?”

“Ya remember that fille? The one with the absorbing touch and who I ran into? She’s in my homeroom.”

“Oh? did you try to annoy her?” Piotr teased as he finished getting his notebooks out and shutting his locker.

“Course not, I just said hello.”

“Uh huh.” Piotr didn’t sound too convinced. “Come, we have to get to class.”

“Yeah yeah.” sighed Remy. He noticed a group of girls conversing a few feet away, giving him a glance here and there. He flashed the group a charming smile and watched as they swoon. Piotr cuffs him upside the head, causing him to let out a pained sound and rubbing the now hurting spot. He looked up to complain when he saw the look on the bigger man’s face and sighed. Right, he forgot why he can’t sleep with anyone at this moment. Curse this body of his!

“Come.” Piotr gestured Remy to follow before walking down the hall. Remy was quick to follow and walked beside him.

* * *

 

By lunch time, Remy was about to just ditch school for the rest of the day. It was so damn tiring! Between hormonal teenage girls(he didn’t mind flirting with them but he has a line that he won’t cross, mainly sleeping with the said girls. Besides he couldn’t do that anyways.) and angry teenage boys giving him death glares everywhere he went, he’d rather go back to his so called adoptive ‘father’. Thank god Piotr was here or he’d run out of this damn school the second he left the last class.

He and Piotr made their way into the cafeteria and to the lunch line. After they got their food, they walked to a empty table and sat down. They ate quietly, ignoring everyone that passed by their table. Well, almost everyone.

Remy felt a hand ghosting across his shoulders, making him tense. He glanced and saw that it was just a girl from homeroom. He felt Piotr’s hand pat his forearm before continuing to eat.

It wasn’t long after that the bell rang for the end of lunch. Remy watched as the kids filed through the doors that led out into the hallway and to the outside. Once he and Piotr was the only one in the large room, he stood up, followed by Piotr. Remy took a look at his schedule and went to his next class, which he happens to have with Piotr and so the two went to their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Remy leaned back in his chair in his last class of the day, glancing up at the ticking clock above the chalkboard. There was only a few minutes left of class and then he will be out of here for the day and, quite honestly, he was glad. School is certainly not something he would continue if he had the choice...which he did not. Damn Magneto.

Once the bell finally rang, he stood and walked out of the room, going to his locker, opening it. He was quick to put his new books away and grabbed some papers that he needed Magneto to sign(that’s a funny thought, Magneto signing their papers for school) before shutting his locker. Remy walked to the nearest exit and walked outside and saw that Piotr was already there, waiting for him.

“How de hell did ya get out here so fast?” questioned Remy.

“Your slow.” Piotr replied before beginning to walk down the sidewalk, causing Remy to walk after him. “Remy, when is your next injection?”

“This coming Monday.”

“Is it during school?”

“Sadly.”

“Be careful then. Make sure no one sees.”

“I know, I know.” Remy rolled his eyes. They made their way to the base and walked inside, only to be greeted by Pyro.

“So, how was ya first day mates?” Pyro asked, a little giddy.

“Just fine...and boring.” Remy told him. “Ya wouldn’ like it much. So, don’ bother trying ta get Magneto to enroll ya. You’d try ta light something on fire out of boredom an’ we don’ need that.”

“Awww.”

Remy went to his room and was quick to take his casual clothing off. Now, he was only in his boxers, standing in the middle of his room. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, taking in every detail like he had before.

His body was muscular and well toned, the only this that was imperfect was under his pecks. They were two identical scars that were faded but still be noticeable if one looked hard enough. Dark auburn hairs covered the middle of his chest but that’s the only patch that was on his chest at all. There was hair around his belly button that became a stripe that went down, into his boxers. 

Remy walked over to his bed and put his normal clothes on and made sure all of his decks were in the right pocket before walking out of the room and back into the main room that acted as a living room.

“This is much better.” Remy hummed.

“Magneto wants us both to check on his son.” Piotr stated, causing Remy to groan. 

“Great, alright. Let’s get goin’ then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came and went without much of a hassle. Remy had managed to stealthily inject himself in a deserted bathroom and so, school life went on. On Thursday, he couldn’t come to school for one simple reason that is a side effect of the injection. One that usually don’t get out of control and he can ignore it but will have a spike once in awhile.

He was horny as hell.

God it was torture for him, especially when he had no one to help him. Sure he could has one of the others, they all knew about him, but they were pretty much family, there’s no way he could ask them for help with this. So, he laid in his room, rubbing himself through his sweatpants. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to not imagine anyone.

At the last minute, before he sent himself over the edge, a face flashed behind his eyelids. Flawless pale skin, hazel eyes that seemed to challenge everything, white bangs framing the face.

His eyes snapped open as he panted. Okay, that was new for him. He has never imagined anyone while taking care of himself, not even his ex-fiance in the early part of that relationship when everything was good.

Remy let out a groan. Shit, he was getting attached to her, something he didn’t want with anyone but most of all her. Sure he flirted with her almost all the time but still, he shouldn’t becoming attached to her. He became attached once and that ended up as a bad decision. 

Was he really going to risk it? 

Oh, fuck him sideways.

* * *

 

After an hour and getting cleaned up, changing into his everyday clothes, he decided to go ahead and check on the school. He slipped his trench coat on before heading outside and down the sidewalk, towards the school. 

By the time he got there, it was towards the end of lunch. From his spot across the street, just at the crosswalk, he could see Rogue sitting on a bench within the grounds, writing or drawing something in her book. He saw two girls walk passed her and he watched as Rogue seemingly sighed and gather her stuff.

He saw her turn to look at something and he followed her gaze. Two thug-looking boys was harassing her friend with the spikes. Rogue was quick to intervene, pushing the bigger of the two thugs. Remy could feel the corner of his lips twitch upward. The small almost smile disappeared as the big thug pushed her back, sending her to the ground. He watched as Spike scared them off before Remy quickly crossed the street and waited. When the two thugs finally turned the corner and stopped in front of him, he was instantly posed his body to be somewhat threatening.

“I got two words for ya: Drop it.” Remy glared at the two.

“We didn’t ask you.” sneered the bigger thug.

Remy’s eyes shifted down to the pencil that was in the thug’s breast pocket before grabbing and taking it.

“Then consider this,”  Remy charged the utensil up. “Free advice.” He threw it to a tree and it exploded, taking out a chunk of the trunk. “Don’t mess with the mutants.”

The thug stuttered before running off with his little body and Remy stared after them.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be sick?” questioned a voice behind him, causing him to turn.

“Oh, I am. I just can’t stay in bed, I need to walk around and grab some fresh air. I should be going though. Have a nice day, Chere.” Remy smirked at her with a lazy two finger salute before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

After the Mesmero debacle and the X-Men monitoring Apocalypse, It was normal again- well, as normal as it will ever be for Remy. He and Piotr went back to school, though Remy did notice a change between Piotr and Kitty. They seemed...closer than before, though Remy suppose that it’s a good thing.

Himself on the other hand still flirted with Rogue the same. He couldn’t really do much else at this point, even if she did kiss him, back when Rogue was controlled. Remy figured that she wouldn’t remember and from what he has seen, she doesn’t.

Remy was now currently walking down the hall that was mainly deserted from all kids. He didn’t have Piotr with him, mostly because the bigger man wanted to hang around and talk to Kitty and Remy didn’t mind that.

“Bobby, don’t ya dare!” Remy heard a voice call from behind him. He went to turn around only to get slammed against the wall, two cold hands gripping his collar of his shirt.

“Can I help ya?” Remy asked casually.

“I am getting tired of your smug ass!” Bobby shouted. “I want you to stop flirting with Rogue and get your ass outta here!”

“Bobby quit it!” Rogue placed a gloved hand on Bobby’s arm. “Ah mean it!”

Remy grabbed Bobby’s hands, making him let go before pushing him away. He moved away from the wall before turning on his heels and took a few steps forward when he heard Bobby say something that made him freeze.

“Huh? What’s this? Testosterone?”

Remy whirled around and saw Bobby holding up a small glass bottle, reading the label. He began to mentally panic as he was quick to walk over and swipe the bottle from Bobby’s grip.

“Why do you have testosterone?” Bobby questioned.

“None ya business!” Remy snapped, putting the bottle in his pocket.

“You only take them if you just have a naturally low level and need a boost or…holy shit.” Bobby’s face melted in realization. “You're a chick! Oh my god, you're one of those people who try to be the opposite sex!”

Remy gritted his teeth, fist clenching. Why did it have to be this jackass who has to be the one to find out- and right in front of Rogue too. His temper spiked when he heard Bobby starting to laugh. After a minute, he finally snapped.

Remy pulled his fist back before letting it fly and hit Bobby in the face, causing the boy to stumble back into a row of lockers. “Don’t open your mouth when you know nothing! You stay away, ya got it?!”

Remy whirled around and stalked out of the nearest exit and onto the sidewalk. He couldn’t stay there, not with iceboy there. It took all of his willpower to not charge something and throw it at him. Fuck, he won’t be able to show is damn face at that school again, not with Bobby there. So, he decided to stay away.

No one would see him for weeks to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG OVERDO POST! FORGIVE ME!
> 
> For anyone who's wondering, Remy have been disguising his eyes, Rogue has yet to see is actual eyes but she will.

It has been close to a month since Remy had last went to school and no one had seen him outside of school since the incident-except for Piotr- and he wanted to keep it that way. Even when Piotr said that no one knows about him, that someone must have silenced Bobby, he still didn’t go. It was one thing for the whole school to know, its another when the girl he has grown attached to finds out by jackass. So he laid on his bed, only going out for food, drinks and go for walks late and night. It wasn’t because he was afraid or anything, Bobby’s reaction to finding out reminded him of New Orleans.

“Come on, mate. It’s been almost a month!” John stated from the other side of the door. “I’m sure that the prick didn’t tell the school! Well, I mean the school hours are already over for the day but yeah. At least go out for a run.”

“Fine.” Remy sighed as he sat up before getting dressed in his usual outfit and made sure his eyes were brown on white before walking out of his room.

“Here’s a list.” John handed a piece of paper over to Remy before walking off. The taller rolled his eyes before walking out of the house and looked over the paper to see what he needed to get. Thankfully, Magneto gave Remy cash the day before so he didn’t have to turn back to stealing for what they all need.

He got to the grocery store without much of anything happening. He didn’t see anyone from school or one of the x-men kids, which was a relief for him. He didn’t want any confrontation with them- even if it was just them asking questions.

He began to search for everything on the list, which was pretty much just 7 things. As he went, he ignored mostly everyone he passed and just focus on getting the things he needed to get. Once he had his armful of stuff, he went to the cash register and set it down onto the belt.

“Hello, did you find everything today?” asked the blonde cashier, Beth was what her nametag said. 

“Yep, found everything I was looking for.” Remy replied as she started to scan. Unknown to him, it seemed that he was spotted from outside of the window and the person’s eyes was on him. After a few moments of silence, Beth spoke up.

“You know that one?” her eyes glanced to the window. Remy raised an eyebrow before following her line of site and froze.

Standing outside, looking in with her arms crossed over her chest, was Rogue and she looked….a little pissed.

“Uh...yeah. We go to school together.” Remy stated as he looked at the cashier.

“High school sweethearts?”

“Oh, no, none of that unfortunately.”

“Right, well your total comes to fifteen dollars and twenty-two cents.” Beth stated and Remy handed the money over before putting his groceries in bags and, after giving Beth a parting nod, walked out of the store. As he stepped out, his arm was grabbed and he was dragged away, his free arm flailing. He was dragged behind the store before he was let go and pushed, his back hitting the wall.

“Ah should punch ya right here!” Rogue yelled as she held up a fist and Remy forced himself not to flinch.

“Woah dere Chere, calm down-”   
“Don’t tell meh to calm down! Where the hell have ya been?!”

“I...I...uh...been home mostly.”

“And you decided to skip school?”

“Chere, I had ta-”

“Do you always run away when things don’t go your way?”

“I didn’t run away! I just...I just had to be alone.”

“You ran away. You ran away because you were scared. You’re scared because you were outed by Bobby-”

“I am afraid, alright?!” Remy snapped. “That little fucker is the worst possible person ta find out! I know what could happen if it gets out, I’ve lived through it before! So, yeah, I am a little bit afraid!”

Remy felt bad for snapping at her, but what could he do? He’s been on edge and wasn’t in the mood for any long confrontation. He needed to get back to the house, needed to get back to his room. He pushed Rogue gently away before taking off, heading to the house and leaving Rogue standing there.

Unknown to him, He’ll be seeing her again soon, too soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Do you guys want me to start a Marvel(or just XMen) oneshot series(full of requested oneshots)?  
> (PS: Would have to be Evolution and movieverse, no comicverse)

The call came about a few weeks later, when Remy was relaxing under a tree in the backyard of the house. He only knew that someone was calling him was from John walking over, poking his side with a boot before telling him that he was needed on the phone.

Remy sighed before getting up, brushing the grass off and going inside, to the phone. “Bonjour, Remy Speaking.”

“Remy,” a familiar accented voice greeted through the phone. “Ça fait longtemps.”

“...Henri.”

“Rem, we have a situation here.”

Remy shook his head in disbelief. They haven’t called him in such a long time and now, suddenly, they do and expect him to help them with whatever they got in trouble with. “Henri, whatever it is, I can’t-”

“It’s  père, Rems. De Assassins got him and Belladonna is out of town right now for a mission and can’t help us.”

The man’s form tensed at the sound of the woman’s name. He can’t go back there, he knows he can’t. What he went through still made him fear going back, so how could he-

“When was he taking?” Remy sighed, knowing he was going to regret this.

“Last week. We’ve been trying but..”

“I’ll be taking a train down near sunset.” Remy sighed.

“I will see you when you get here Frère.”

Henry hanged up and Remy slowly placed the phone down and sighed. What was he thinking? Doing this? Fuck, he must be crazy. Shit…

“Something ails you.” A deep voice sounded from behind him, making the man turn. Magneto stood there, helmet off and under his arm as he looked at Remy.

“You could say that.” Remy muttered.

“Pyro said something about a phone call?”

“It’s Jean-Luc, he got nabbed by the Assassins for some reason and...well…”

“Your brother asked you to come back and help with him.” Magneto finished.

“I did tell him I’d catch a train later on today…”

“Tell me, will she be there?”

“No sir. She’s out on a mission.”

“Than do what you feel is right.” 

I looked at him in surprise. I was not expecting him to just give me his approval about this, especially for my adopted family who were non-mutants. It must have shown because the corner of Magneto’s lips twitched upwards slightly.

“Gambit...Remy, I know Henri is the closest thing you have to a family in your situation there. Despite how I feel about the humans, I would never keep you from him.”

“Thank you.” Remy murmured.

“Be careful.” Magneto patted his shoulder before walking off into another room, leaving Remy to go and grab all the things he needed for the trip- which isn’t a lot.

* * *

 

Remy snuck to an idling train with a line of containers behind it while the sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon. He had checked to schedule and this one was heading right to New Orleans.

He opened one of the containers before sneaking to the front of the train and glanced around. He could see the conductor, talking with someone until he tipped his head down before turning and started to walk towards the train. Remy quickly scampered back and into his chosen container. It mainly had crates on what side of the container with some other things he didn’t know at the other. He sat on a crate just as I felt the container jerk before it started to move.

A few minutes passed before he noticed something moving behind some crates. Ge stood, his 

form tense as he started towards the scuffling. “Come on out.” 

He heard more scuffling and a form came out and stood. Remy’s mouth fell open, his red on black eyes widen as they came into contact with emerald ones, which widen themselves once she saw his true eyes.

“...Chere?”

Fuck.

If Logan ever got his hands on Remy, he was so, completely dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour- Hello  
> Ça fait longtemps- It has been a long time  
> père- Father  
> Frère- Brother


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you all, I will be skipping the whole debacle, most likely because I don't know how to write it differently. Same thing is going to happen in Chapter 10 though it will be a year later. I hope you guys won't mind, mainly because the times that was skipped would remained the same. So, Please forgive me if you don't like either of the skips! Now, hope you guys enjoy and remember to leave a comment down below!

Remy stood there, staring at the little stowaway before he shook his head and taking a deep breath. Fuck, what was he suppose to do now? He can’t return her to the mansion now that the train was already on the move. “Chere, please tell me you didn’t follow me here and decided to tag along.”

She only raised an eyebrow, causing Remy to let out a sigh. “Don’t get me wrong chere, I would love your company if it was under circumstances.”

She crossed her arms and leaned against the crate, not breaking eye contact with him. “And what circumstances is this?” She questioned and Remy rubbed his face.

“Problems with the family back in New Orleans.” 

“What kind of problem exactly?”

Remy rose an eyebrow at her, not liking where this is going one bit. “Why do you wanna know?”

“What else? So I can help.”

“And why would ya help me?”

“That ain’t none ya business.” She huffed, finally looking away from him.

“Chere-” She cut him off.

“No, I ain't going back, it’s already too late.” 

And it was. They were already out of Bayville and very soon, out of the state. Remy took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. Damn this girl would be the death of him, he just knew it.

“Fine.” He sat down on a crate, one leg up on it and an arm on his knee. He didn’t want her to come, not really. Sure, before most of the things that had happened happened, he would had forced her to come, lie to her and use her for her powers. Now though...He wasn’t too sure. 

“Why did you hide your eyes?” She asked out of the blue, making me look at her. I had forgotten that my eyes weren’t masked since I left the house and came to the train. 

“Why wouldn’t I? I rather not have a repeat of my childhood because of them.” I winced slightly and the memories. Most people in New Orleans were very intolerant about people that were extremely different, mostly mutants or his eyes for example. 

It was silent now for a few minutes as Remy looked out at the moving plains. He thought that maybe Rogue was done with questions- that she couldn’t possibly ask anything more personal-

“How did you know that you were...well you?” 

...Scratch that. 

“What?”

“How did you know you were...uh….” She motioned to his body and he sighed.

“At a young age, probably ten at the latest.” He answered. “Jean-Luc- the man who adopted me- didn’t practically had the best reaction when I told him. He eventually did accept it, just not fully yet. His son, Henri, was more accepting.”

Rogue made a small ‘hm’ sound before sitting down and leaning back against the crates behind her. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep and when she did, Remy slipped his trench coat off and layed it over her before getting comfortable again. 

Remy stared out at the moving landscape again, thinking. He wondered if Rogue had any feelings for him before and, if she did, would she be put off by his truth now?

He shook his head. He should be thinking about getting Jean-Luc, not...this. He shouldn’t be thinking this at all, not at a time like this. He can’t even think about it after, knowing that he is going to stay in New Orleans since he knew he won’t be able to get away again. 

He just hoped that Rogue and the others will forgive him for staying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know where to end this chapter so I just ended it at a random place.

Getting to the Ripper’s hideout was tricky with all their mines in the water and cameras. If it wasn’t for Rogue using her powers on the two Rippers back at that diner, Remy was sure he would have been caught and locked up with Jean-Luc. Thankfully, the rescue was a success- even if it ended with the three of them in the water and the X-Men coming in just in the nick of time...and some threatening from Wolverine once He get out of the swamp. Thankfully, Rogue came to his aid and he knew, now, that this was where they would have to say their goodbye- possibly their last.

He was currently wringing the bottom of his trench coat out, watching as streams of water fell from the twisted cloth. It was then that he saw Rogue walking up to him. He noticed that her hair was tamer from the water and her face was free from makeup- he decided that she looked better without it.

“Rogue.” Remy smiled slightly.

“Don’t.” Rogue stopped him from saying anything else. She pushed a sleeve up onto a shoulder before continuing, looking away from him. “Ya just did the wrong thing for the right reason.”

“So what now?”

“Ah’m going back with the X-Men. Ah don’t care what ya do.” She turned and started walking towards the others.

“Sure ya don’t.” Remy walked closer to her while sneakily slipping out a card when she stopped for a moment.

“Well, ah better go.”

She took a step forward and Remy grabbed her hand, causing her to stop. “You’ll be fine chere, you got people watching over you.”

Rogue looked back at him as he held on until Jean-Luc passed. He slipped his hand out of hers, leaving his cherished Queen of Hearts in her hand and following the man away.

They weren’t even three yards away when Jean-Luc spoke up, much to Remy’s irritation. 

“So, you and Miss touchy over there-”

“Shut it!” Remy snapped at him.

“Ya don’t need to get all snappy. I was just wondering what was going on between the two of-”

“Nothing. Now, forget about it.” Remy really didn’t want to talk about Rogue with this man, he really, really didn’t. So, he made sure to shoot down everything the man was about to say until Jean-Luc got the hint and became quiet.

It was in the early morning of the hours when the two got the their home and, with the lights being on downstairs, they knew that the others had stayed up and waited. As the two walked in, Remy was pulled into a hug by Henri. 

“Rem, It’s so nice to see you after all these months!” Henri grinned once he pulled away and went to hug Jean-Luc.

“I have missed you Remy.” Mercy was next to hug him and he rubbed her back.

“Missed you too.”

“Remy.”

He let Mercy go and turned to Jean-Luc, who was looking at him with a serious look and Remy knew what was coming.

“I know. I have to get back together with Belladonna and eventually marry her.”

“That won’t be a problem?”

Remy knew the reason he was asking that- Rogue. So, Remy just nodded. 

“Good.”


End file.
